grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Be A-Fred, Be Very A-Fred
Be A-Fred, Be Very A-Fred is the 22nd episode from season five of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Synopsis Grim is seen in a commercial for a laxative brand, and at the end of it he announces that there will be an 500 word essay contest to spend the day with Grim. Grim is ecstatic about the winner of the contest. When the door rings though it is Fred Fredburger. Fred spells his name and points out that Mandy has no nose. Grim asks Fred to leave, but Fred explains that he won the essay contest. Fred gives the trio the essay he wrote, and it turns out that all Fred wants to do is go out and have some frozen yogurt. When Grim is confused that Fred's only wish is to eat frozen yogurt, Billy says that Fred's obviously a man of simple pleasures, and after seeing Fred turn on a lamp and become easily/overly impressed with it, Grim replies with, "Very simple." Grim goes down to the Underworld, sure that it's a mistake that Fred's winner, and asks the kids to keep an eye on him while he's gone. In the Underworld, Grim protests that Fred's essay couldn't have been the best and demands to see the other entries. A large pile of essays is dropped on Grim showing many essays, much to Grim's enjoyment. However when he reads them he realizes they all say the same thing, "I want to eet sum frozun yogert." The company executives explain to the Reaper that Fred (the only person who to actually enter the competition) wrote every single one of the essays. After showing Grim a chart, it shows that since Grim's commercial, sales have plummeted since in truth no one wants something with Death on it. Grim begs the executives not to fire him, saying he will make Fred's day with him so great it will be a public relation success, and the executives threaten him if that doesn't happen, he will be fired and beaten senseless. At an Endsville-frozen yogurt shop, Fred and the gang are seen choosing flavors of yogurt that they want. Fred has trouble deciding what flavors to get, and in the end, he gets both chocolate and mint-flavored yogurt. After a brain freeze stereo of Fred and Billy, Grim wants to take a picture of Fred's day with him. Fred though, is distracted by his yogurt that he keeps messing it up. When they are about to finally get it though, Billy asks in front of the picture if he too can be in it. This causes Grim to smack the table they are at and sent Fred's yogurt to the ground. Fred, horrified that Grim 'killed' his yogurt hides in the freezer. Grim asks Mandy what to do now. Mandy grabs Fred's essay and writes that Fred wanted to go to Sassy Catland, too. After some encouragement from Billy about the amusement parks nachos, Fred finally gets out of the freezer. At the park, they go on the spinning ride, of which Fred flies out of and into the air. Since Fred is believed to be dead, Grim is fired, beaten senseless by the company executives with bats, and has coffee poured on him. In a place far away, a yeti finds Fred who has landed in a snow drift. The monster brings him to his people who sound a lot like Fred, and even have both nachos and frozen yogurt. They say he has a good name. Credits * 'Story and Storyboard by: 'Carl Greenblatt * '''Directed by: '''Sue Perrotto Trivia *One of the executives resembles SpongeBob SquarePants from Nickelodeon's series of the same name. Unsurpisngly, CH Greenblatt was a writer on the show. *The title of the episode is a pun on the quote, "Be afraid, be very afraid.", with the word "afraid" being replaced with "A-Fred". *Grim tells the employee at the frozen yogurt store to put all the toppings on Fred's yogurt. However, when eating the yogurt, no toppings are shown. *This is the last episode to feature Fred Fredburger. He does not appear again until Underfist: Halloween Bash. Gallery Be A-Fred, Be Very A-Fred/Gallery es:Es Fred, es Mucho Fred Category:Season 5 Episodes